vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pencil (Battle for Dream Island)
Summary Pencil is a contestant of the Battle for Dream Island. She is the leader of her alliance consisting of herself, Match, Bubble and Ruby. Pencil is a sociopath that has a lot of rivalries with other contestants, and has even been mean to her alliance on multiple occasions. She still at least tries to be loyal to her alliance. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Pencil Origin: Battle for Dream Island Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: No. 2 Pencil Powers and Abilities: |-|Pencil=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Was able to change the shape of the screen when it was dramatically zoomed in), Social Influencing, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; she can breath at Yoyle Mountain's summit, which is close to space), Ice Manipulation (via Freeze Juice which instantly freezes those that are injected with it, it even works on living fire), Deconstruction (via the Emergency Button). Resistance to Extreme Cold (Was unaffected by the temperatures of Yoyle Mountain's summit), Fire (Was completely fine after being set ablaze), and Pain Manipulation (Was unfazed by being sawed to death) |-|The FreeSmart Supervan=Resurrection (via Leg-powered Recovery Center), Magnetism (Using the Steal button) Attack Potency: City level+ (Is comparable to other contestants, such as Needle, whose energy was this while being sent to her Star-sized Cake in a few seconds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with other contestants, which would include Puffball, who could fly from space back to Earth in roughly a minute), likely faster using The FreeSmart Supervan and Sub-Relativistic attack speed via powerscaling (Comparable to Coiny, who could throw a stick 2,760 miles in a second) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Loser, who lifted one of X’s baskets with ease) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ (Should be able to scale to those who can harm each other) Stamina: Very High (In “Lofty”, she was able to climb up a flight of stairs along with the other contestants without seemingly stopping for 16 days) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Freeze Juice and Emergency Button, thousands of kilometers of Magnetism Standard Equipment: None *'Optional Equipment:' Pencil (Normal sized), Emergency Button, The FreeSmart Supervan Intelligence: Varies from below average to average (She is a very hypocritical sociopath, but has had a lot of great ideas like the Elimination Prevention Plan) Weaknesses: *'Pencil:' Her ego *'The FreeSmart Supervan:' The Leg-powered Recovery Center will disappear if the user doesn't use their legs. This supervan also doesn't have any breaks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Emergency Button:' This remote shoots a laser if the button is pressed. It deconstructs the character it touches. *'Leg-powered Recovery Center:' This is a contraption build into The FreeSmart Supervan. First the user types the name of the character they want to recover, then they press the GO button, then they crank the crank. The resurrected contestant will come out of the narrow opening. If the user doesn't use their legs, the Leg-powered Recovery Center will disappear. *'Steal:' Pressing this button will make a big magnet come out of the FreeSmart Supervan and will attract metalic objects Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Ice Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:BFDI Contestants Category:Leaders